The Reunion of Hope and Light
by random123games
Summary: After three years, TK finally returns to Odaiba, reuniting with his angel of light. This takes place at the beginning of Digimon Adventures 02 Warning: Takari story, slight Davis Bashing at the beginning but will change midway, and characters might be a bit OC.
1. Chapter 1: TK Returns

**Author Note:**

**For and Deviant Art users: It has been a while, hasn't it. Why am I back? I was going through my belongings and I found a journal i got about ten years ago, I opened the book to the first page and i saw the date: August 29, 2009. Fanfic #1. I wrote this a little over ten years ago. Memories began to flood my mind, of that seven year old who truly was obsessed with digimon (still am) and I decided to finish what I started all those years ago. **

**I am not sure how often I will update, but I will try to do two a month. **

**This is a TaKari story and takes place at the start of Digimon Adventures 02. Warning, there might be slight Davis bashing and the characters might be OC. Besides that, there are no other warnings I can think of.**

**I do not own Digimon (I wish I did)**

**Chapter 1: TK returns **

TK walked alongside his mother and towards their assigned seats. It had been three years since they had left Odaiba. 'I wonder how much has changed. How much they have changed.' TK thinks as he steps on the plane, his excitement expressed with every step taken. TK looks at his mother, who looks just as excited to be going back. As they finally found their seats, they began to load their belongings to the compartment above their heads. When they had finished, TK took his seat by the window and buckles his seat belt. TK listens as the plane crew goes through the usual procedures and say what they have to say. After they were finished TK looks out the window and watches as the plane begins to rise. After some time, they were finally airborne. TK then takes a photo album out of his bag. On the cover the crests of light and hope. He turns the pages and sees multiple pictures of himself and Kari as eight-year-olds. They were playing, hugging, sleeping, sharing an ice cream cone, and many more. He smiled, remembering those days. He then thinks about that night when they made a promise to each other.

**Flashback**

He and Kari were at the park, playing on the swings. In two days, he would not be here. He and his mother were leaving for her new job in Fukuoka. Kari looks and TK and asks, "When will you come back?"

"I don't know." He responds, looking down on the ground. He then looks at her and realizes that she has stopped swinging. TK then slows down and looks into her eyes and sees that they are filled with sorrow. He stopped what he was doing and lept at her, getting a yelp out of her as they both collapse on the ground. He then looks directly in her eyes,

"I may not know when I will come back, but I do know this. We will still be best friends and nothing will stop me from coming back, not our parents, not any Digimon, not even the universe." TK then got up and offered his hand to her, which she accepted and soon afterward was on her own two feet again. They then look into each other's eyes and TK sees that sorrow has been replaced with joy. Before he could say anything, Kari leaped forward and hugged him tightly. He hugs her back, enjoying this while it lasts. As they let each other go, Kari lifts her hand and presents her pinky finger "Pinkie swear?" TK looks at her and giggles as he lifts his pinkie and seals the promise. This trip down memory lane is interrupted by the flight attendants, who are offering refreshments to travelers. TK asks for water and thanks the attendant, who smiles and moves to the next row. He sips the water and lays his head against the seat. He then closes his eyes and began to fall unconscious.

**Flashback ends. Time Skip**

*ring ring ring* A hand slams down on the alarm clock, silencing it as the owner of the hand let's out a groan. TK gets up and stretched his arms and legs. He goes and takes a shower, freshening up for his first day at Odaiba Elementary School. TK heads to the kitchen and finds his mother preparing breakfast.

"Good morning mom." TK says as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Takeru. Breakfast will be ready in a minute." TK's mother replies as she begins to stack plate with pancakes. TK smiles and takes a seat as the large stack of pancakes is placed in front of him, along with a bottle of maple syrup and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you mom." says TK as he begins to wolf down the food. His mother grinned and began to eat her own breakfast. After TK finished and placed his dishes in the sink, he grabs his bag and heads towards the door.

TK was at his mom. "Bye mom, see you later."

"Bye Takeru, have fun on your first day in school!" his mother waves at him. Tk closes the door behind him and heads towards the elevator. He enters the elevator and heads to the first floor. There were two other kids in there with him, one was a girl with purple hair and glasses, the other one was a little boy with brown hair.

"Hi there, you're new to this building correct." The girl asks.

"Yeah, I just moved in today." TK told her.

"Yolei, I think you should back off from him," The little boy told her, "He seems really uncomfortable."

"But he looks familiar." Yolie whined, analyzing TK.

Tk grinned "I just have one of those faces."

"No you don't not a lot of Japanese people have blonde hair." She responded.

"Well, I'm only half-Japanese." Tk tells her.

"I see. You might want to walk with us to school." She told him, "There are some people who are not okay with halfers." TK just smiled.

"Its fine, thanks for the concern, but I think I'll be okay."

"Alright just be careful." The little boy says.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." TK told him "What's your name?"

"My name is Cody Hida."

"Nice to meet both of you, but I have to get going." TK replied as the elevator door opens and he steps out. He gives them both a grin, waves at them, and bolts towards the school.

* * *

TK arrives outside the school building. As he walked through the gate, he hears the sound of a soccer game. As he continues, he sees the players and stops when he sees the sunlight reflecting off one of the player's head - more specifically, off the player's goggles. TK looked at him for a moment, thinking for a moment the possibility that the kid might be Tai. 'No, he can't be Tai.' TK thinks 'He is in high school now.'

"Here Davis!" Another player called out as he kicks the ball, but he aims poorly and the soccer ball heads towards TK. TK reacted quickly and using his basketball skills, he caught the ball.

"Thanks, great catch!" The players now known as Davis walked up to TK, who was rubbing the back of his neck and smiling.

"No problem" TK tosses the ball to the football player. "You look familiar, must be the goggles." With that, TK walked away, grinning and laughing softly to himself. Davis stood there confused for several minutes until someone yelled at him to stop holding up the game. He shakes out of his stupor and kicked the ball.

Davis entered the classroom just right as the bell rang. He looked around and saw his crush, Hikari Kamiya, and walked towards her. He took the seat to her right and grinned at her.

"What luck, you're in my class again, Hikari!" He observed her and noticed she hasn't changed much over the summer. She is still wearing pink and yellow, along with that camera around her neck.

She smiled at him "I wouldn't call it luck, Davis." And she sits down at her desk, waiting for the lesson to start.

"Hey, the weirdest thing happened earlier. A new kid said I reminded him of someone. He probably thinks I'm a movie star or something."Davis laughs as Kari tilts her head "Huh."

"I'm Mr. Hamasaki. I will be your teacher for the school year." Davis looks on, bored as the teacher continues to talk. "Before we begin, I would like it if you all could welcome a new student." The entire class is suddenly paying attention, no longer looking bored.

* * *

TK would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He was, just a little though. He waits outside the classroom until he is called in by the teacher. TK took a deep breath and entered the classroom. He smiled "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Takeru Takaishi, but you can call me TK." Several of the girls grinned and giggled at him as the rest of the class look at him curiously and Kari looking at him in shock. The teacher looks at the class "Before I assign Mr. Takaishi a seat, does anyone here know him?" he asks. Kari snaps out of her shock and raises her hand. The class gives her confused stares as TK looks at her and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Ms. Kamiya, you know Mr. Takaishi?" The teacher asks, surprised as well. Kari looks at Mr. Hamasaki "Yes sir, he is my best friend." The class freeze, looking between the two. "A boy and a girl best friends?" one student whispers to her friend. TK smiles "Together again huh, Kari?" Kari smiles back "Just like old times, Teeks." The class continue to stare at the two. Their teacher recovers from his shock. "Mr. Takaishi, you may be seated at the desk on Ms. Kamiya's left." TK's grin gets bigger and heads towards his new seat. He and Kari shared smiles. "I would love to talk, but I would rather not get into trouble on the first day.: TK says, looking into Kari's eyes. Kari nodded her head "Alright, but you are going to explain why you didn't tell me you moved back." TK nods his head and they both turn their head towards the teacher, ignoring the looks from the class and the glares from Davis.

* * *

**Author note: I forgot how much I actually enjoyed writing these things. Have a great day and thanks for checking out the story! Like I said earlier, I'll try to aim for two chapters a month. Please follow, favorite, or review the story to show your support. It feels good to be back. **


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of School

**Author Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait. Several family and school related issues came up and I couldn't work on the update. I also had to focus on getting into a college. I have time now as I have resolved all the issues. With the virus going around, my family has forced me to stay in the house. With all schoolwork done, I finally have time to work on this. Hope you enjoy and stay safe! **

**Guest: I am in the process of rewatching Digimon right now :) I am going to copy some things from the show, but I will not copy the whole thing to the point where this story is just season 2 in written form. I will address the cell phone and email issues in this part. I am pretending that TK and his mother lived in Odaiba instead of another district. I am going to try to not bash Davis later on as the story develops (I am not promising that), but there will be at the beginning. I know it's a sign of immaturity and lack of creativity, but those two things describe me quite well. I am pretending that TK and Matt are half French. Thanks for the feedback, I appreciate it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter 2: Reunion

Kari eyes TK as he begins to organize his locker, which conveniently was next to her own. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" She crosses her arms over her chest, looking quite miffed.

TK smiles, "I didn't tell you because I wanted to see your reaction in person."

Kari sighs, "Fine, but you are going to make up for the three years you have been gone. Emails and calls are just not the same as actually being together in person." TK nods his head and closes the locker door. "What do you say about heading to the cafeteria for lunch?" Kari asks him. Before he could respond, his stomach began to growl. Kari laughs as TK's face turns slightly red. "That answers my question, let's go get lunch." Kari grabs TK's hand and walks towards the cafeteria, ignoring the stares from other students.

* * *

"Let's sit over there. I'll introduce you to some of my friends." Kari points to a table with three girls. Tk nods and follows her, each with a tray of food in their hands. When they reached the table, the girls looked at Kari and then at TK.

"Hi, Kari. Who's this?" One girl with red hair that goes down to her shoulders asks.

"Hi, Yui. Everyone, this is TK. He's my best friend, one that I have not seen in a while." Kari explains with a smile.

Yui looks at TK, "Nice to meet you, I'm Yui. The one with glasses is Mei. The one with the book is Rin."

"Hi, I'm TK, nice to mean you all." TK and Kari sit with them.

"So Kari, how long have you known him? How long have you both been best friends?" Mei asks. Yui and Rin look at Kari, curious as well.

"TK and I have been best friends since we were around five years old. He and his mother moved to Fukuoka when we were eight, but we stayed in contact." Kari explains.

"Since you were five? How did you meet?" Rin asks.

"Our brothers are best friends, so one day they both decided that we should meet. That was a fun day, we played mostly tag and hide and seek." TK says.

Yui looks at TK in shock "Wait, Tai's best friend, as in Matt Ishida? The one from The Teenage Wolves?! He's your brother?!" TK smiles and nods his head.

"Matt told me he was a part of the band, but he never said that he was popular."

The three girls squealed "Wait, didn't you say your last name is Takaishi? Why do you and your brother have different last names?" Mei asks. TK's smile is wiped from his face. Kari sees the look on his face and decides to intervene.

"It's a sensitive topic, one that he doesn't want to talk about. Let's eat our lunch." All five start eating their lunch, trying to ignore the slightly tense atmosphere that had developed at their table. "Hey Tk, I brought some onigiri. You want some?" TK's eyes light up and he nods his head. Kari laughs and picks out one with her hands. TK reaches to grab it, but Kari pulls her hand back. "Nuh-uh TK, do you remember how we used to eat it?" TK smiles and opens his mouth as Kari begins to feed him. TK picks one up and feeds her as well. The three girls stare at the oblivious duo as several surrounding tables notice and break into whispers.

Uh, what are you two doing?" TK and Kari look at Mei.

"What do you mean?" asks Kari, onigiri in hand.

"I mean, why are you two feeding each other?" The two shared a look and shrug.

"When we were seven, Tai and Matt gave us onigiri. They dared us to feed each other and we did. They had a funny look on their faces and we decided to keep doing it whenever they were around. Eventually, it just became a thing we just did." the two went back to feeding each other. The three girls didn't know what to say and just continued eating. After they had all finished lunch, they all went to their next class, which was P.E. "See you on the other side, TK!" Kari says as she and the other girls enter the girls' locker room. TK holds up a peace sign and enters the boys' locker room. He sits down on a bench and begins changing into gym clothes.

"Hey, TK, was it?" TK looks up and sees a kid with dark blue hair.

"Yes, I'm TK, what's your name?" TK holds up his hand and the other kid shakes it.

"My name is Ken, Ken Ichijouji."

"Nice to meet you, Ken."

"It takes a lot of guts to do what you did today." TK looks at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you, the new kid, starts hanging out with one of the more popular girls in middle school. Not only that, but Davis also mauls any guy who tries to talk to her." Now TK looks even more confused.

"Popular girl? You mean Kari?"

"Yeah, her. I would be careful if I were you, Davis looks like he is about to blow a fuse." Ken points to a familiar bushy-haired kid. TK looks at him and notices that he is glaring at him.

"What is Kari popular for exactly?"

"Well, she is the best photographer and one of, if not, the prettiest girl in school. So when the new kid starts hanging out with her, on his first day no less, people are not happy about it. Especially her self-declared boyfriend, even if Kari has stated that you're her best friend."

"What do you mean by 'people are not happy about it'?" TK asks.

"This school basically has a caste system. As far as everyone is concerned, you, the new kid, talking to one of the most popular girls is not okay. Some of the more popular students will try to ruff you around soon, especially since Davis is one of them. Before you ask, he is popular because he is the second-best soccer player in the middle school soccer team." TK looks at Ken with a stoic face.

"I thought this kind of stuff happens in high school, not in 7th grade." Ken shrugs his shoulders.

"That's what's annoying about this school. Anyway, I should tell you that not everyone cares about the system. In fact, I'm breaking the system by talking to you. After all, I am part of the 'popular group'" Ken says with a disdain look on his face.

"Judging by your reaction, I'm assuming that you don't like it?" TK asks. Ken shakes his head, confirming his dislike of the system.

"Anyway, good luck with Davis. It's dodgeball today and I'm sure that he will come after you." TK nods and holds up his hand.

"Thanks for the warning." Ken shakes his hand and heads off to get changed. TK continues changing. He finishes and heads out of the locker room and onto the gym. TK looks around, trying to find Kari, but stops when the teacher blows his whistle. TK sighs and heads towards the center of the court with the others."

"Alright, today we will be playing dodgeball, simple right? The boys will go first. The team captains are Davis Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji. Choose your teammates." The two each take turns choosing their members. TK, the last one, is chosen by Ken. The two teams get ready and the coach blows his whistle. Dodgeballs soar through the air, hitting or missing their targets. TK dodges one or two but then notices that most of the other team is ignoring him. After some time, there are five left on Davis's team and he is the only one left on his side. To add to his luck, the dodgeball that hit Ken, the second to last member, bounced back to the other team's side. He somehow has no dodgeballs on his side. The remaining five are all smirking, along with several others, including his teammates! TK braces himself for an onslaught, not believing he can dodge all five.

"TK! You can do it!" Everyone, excluding TK, turned their heads to the source of the voice and were shocked to see Kari cheering for him, mostly the ones who are not aware of their status as best friends. Those who are aware are still shocked that Kari is cheering for him. TK, now filled with confidence, prepares to dodge. Davis is visibly furious and yells to his teammates.

"Just throw it!" He throws, followed by the second one, then the third, with the fourth and fifth players throwing at the same time. However, TK notices something. They all aimed for his head. TK smirks and crouches as five dodgeballs soar past above him. TK stands up straight and chuckles. He sprints to the balls and starts throwing them. The first three hit, knocking three out, but his fourth one misses. Two are left, Davis and one other kid. They run for the dodgeballs. TK picks up the last ball and throws it at Davis. The ball hits him, ricochets off, and hits the remaining player. TK's body relaxes as he realizes that it's over and his team has one. Kari cheers and runs towards TK, enveloping him in a celebratory hug. TK smiles and returns the hug. The rest are whispering, still in disbelief that the new kid managed to beat five players, three who are the top soccer players in the middle school division, by himself. One of them picks up a dodgeball and was about to throw it at TK's back when the coach notices and yells at the top of his lungs. This startles the kid and he drops the ball. The coach stomps towards him and starts a loud lecture about sportsmanship. The kid's face was red with embarrassment. TK and Kari notice but choose to ignore it. They both break off with TK heading towards the benches and Kari getting ready for her turn at dodgeball. After P.E. (Kari's team won), the rest of the school day was uneventful.


End file.
